


Tainted Love

by ReyloWritersBrazil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy references, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Lawyer Ben Solo, Nice Armitage Hux, POV Ben Solo, Rey is 16, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Student Rey (Star Wars), Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, ben is 30, but it's not a Fanfic about Daddy, han and leia are good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWritersBrazil/pseuds/ReyloWritersBrazil
Summary: A sad and shocking news turns the life of lawyer Benjamin Solo upside down. His best friend is dead, and a long-forgotten promise returns to torment him.Rey Erso was just a child when Ben met her years ago, now at facing a family tragedy and few options, he is forced to have her presence and resist the forbidden desire he feels.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My Dearest people,  
> this one is "light" darkfic. If that term doesn't exist yet, we just made it up. it falls into the dark category as having a controversial theme. But it does not become so heavy in the course of history. You will understand why. 
> 
> Yes, we are perverted authors. It is our first fanfic translated into english, so we are plesured to have it and you guys are able to read now. We leave here due credit and thanks to our dear Sil Siqueira for all the work she has done. 
> 
> Are we newcomers, please be kind? Hahahaha.  
> We hope you enjoy it. Follow the tags. Explicit content, overage with underage relationship. You have been warned.
> 
> Tags are going to be updated in the upcoming chapters
> 
> Enjoy babies.

Ben Solo wakes up early in a kind of familiar place to him but not so much. For his own heartbreak his biological clock works perfectly well, which always leaves him hitched the needs steadily. He hardly feels the symptoms of sleepless night anymore. 

Except for that strange morning as well as the fact that there is someone with him on his bed, even if this isn't exactly his real bed. 

By his side he could see his last night achievement. This time he just extrapolated. He did stop to count how many drinks he had with this beautiful blonde with long legs and defined body, until they got to this exact point. It wasn’t hard once she was in the mood, but she decided to play hard and you know what? Ben loves challenges. 

  
He is a man committed to everything he does. A complete asshole when it comes to women? Sure, Perhaps, but extremely functional. He can't deny it, she was worth the effort. Even though he can't remember her name. Ben rubs his eyes, yawns and gets up to go to the bathroom. The sticky, needy blonde stretches out on the bed before she sees him disappear at the door.

Ben washes his hands, brushes his teeth and splashes water on his face before being back to his room. The blonde woman is awake, she stretches out her arms inviting him to go back to bed. He watches her with a sincere smile. She was attractive, but the fact that he didn't remember her name, makes him realizes that she hadn't caught his attention that much.

This is a rule. No love attachments affairs. One-night stand is enough, he always makes it really clear to everyone. woman don’t care since they think the same way and are at same page. Ben collects the underwear that is thrown around the room with the rest of his clothes.

He dresses and sits on the bed, stretching to pick up his cell phone.

Shitt, 7:30 AM, ok Right. He's not too late, that's a good thing. I could have slept a little more, but if I did, it wouldn't be him, he thinks. The blonde reaches out at him by placing wet kisses on his back. She climbs up on her knees behind him. Her soft, delicate hands slide over her broad shoulders and she reaches for her ear in the most too sweet voice he has ever heard. She purrs like a cat. It's annoying. He didn't notice that last night.

— Do you already have to go? I thought we were going to repeat ... —

Ben forces a smile. What the hell, what is her name? He can't remember, they didn't exchange numbers or anything. He didn't do that.

— I would love to, but unfortunately it won't work. You'll have to go… you know I'm late. —

He lies. But it will be worse if she realizes that he doesn't even remember her name. She sighs giving another kiss on his shoulder when he gets up.

— Can I use your bathroom? — He nods quickly

— Of course, feel free — She lets the silk sheet slide over her body and makes the rest of the way naked.

He smiles before looking at his cell phone, he knows it is a provocation and as much as he is tempted to go there, he chooses to avoid it. 

No repetition, it breaks his rules and takes you on paths which he has no intention to go on. Ben Solo is a methodical man. He goes to the kitchen and look around if he could find some caffeine. He does not live there, although it belongs to him. He uses it for his dates, no taking women home, and when he says home, he refers to his coverage, which is nowhere near the same loft he is in. 

She came to the room ready to go, but she looks puzzled when she picks up the bag from the sofa.

— Weren’t you late? — He doesn't look at her while looking for caffeine. 

— And I am. I'm just going to drink some caffeine. Do you know? — 

She crosses her arms over the chest and sighs, agreeing with him. The blonde bites her lips and then approaches looking embarrassed.

— We won't repeat it, will we? —

Ben takes a long sip of his coffee and then look at it. 

— I don't think so —

He's sincere. She already knew that it was going to be his last words. 

Still the blonde regrets taking the way to the door

— It's too bad, cause I liked you, It was a pleasure to meet you Ben. — He smiles as he evaluates her posture. 

— The pleasure was all mine… — 

She stops and looks at him again, waiting for him to continue.

Holy Shitt! her name. Of course, she wants her name. All women as much as they preach detachment still care that a guy remembers their name. What's that for, anyway? It's the rule of casual sex, isn't it? No information, just sex.

He clicks his tongue thinking about kicking a name but takes another sip of coffee first. The cell phone vibrates on the counter. He didn't even remember leaving him there, but he thanked the universe mentally. He points to the cell phone with the glass in his mouth and she rolls her eyes. The blonde leaves with a sudden knock when closing the door. But Ben doesn't have time to deal with this.

He looks at the display and even without recognizing the number, he answers. 

“Mr. Solo?” 

“Yes, its me.”

“Good morning, my name is Nancy Wells. I’m talking from the Spaulding Hospital Cambridge, Massachusetts.”

Cambridge? There was just one person he knew at Cambridge.

“Well, I’m calling you sir, because your name is in Mr. Cassian Andor Erso’s contact list.”

This is not good. Suddenly he knows, in fact, he feels. Something is wrong. 

“Is everything okay with him?”

The lady on the line seems to take a while to answer. 

“Sir, Sorry, I unfortunately don’t have good news.”

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Ben is unable to dress properly; he puts on the same clothes he did use last night anyway. He goes out to get himself into the chaotic New York traffic. He squeezes his fingers on the steering wheel of his sports car and blinks frantically to chase away the tears that accumulate in his eyes.

He bites his lips nervously. Cursing the huge line of cars that stretches out in front of you. Your fingers tremble on the steering wheel. He's in already so stressed. just a call, one call was enough for him to drop everything he was going to do and run to his best friend's city. 

He met Cassian when he was in graduation classes at Harvard Law School. He would have preferred Columbia, since it was closer to where he lived, were it not for the sake of legacy.

To be a lawyer was the profession he chooses. As much as sometimes parents can put this kind of weight on to their children shoulders about this, but Ben was never pressured by his. His mother Leia Organa was an excellent lawyer, so it was not long before she set up her own office and expanded her business. it did not take too long the her to be responsible for one of the best associate offices in New York, people on Wall Street were always asking for her assistance and consulting.

Skywalker-Organa-Solo. Yes, Ben had become a partner in the office, part of the team. He prided himself on showing how hard he worked to achieve such position. For some peopled Ben had only inherited the talent to law as his mother. But for him it went beyond that, among the few things he thought he was good at. Closing millionaire deals was one of them which were really appreciated by their normal costumers.

Since he is Leia Organa's son, Ben initially had a little trouble proving himself. Often having to hear that everything he won was easier promoted by his last name. that is very easy for mom's little boy to take over her business. This was one of the reasons why he preferred to keep his uncle as a majority shareholder, even right now when is the boss there.

The methodical and competitive Benjamin Solo started his career on a pro- bono basis, and it was in one of these cases that he met who would become one of his best friends, Cassian Andor. he was married to his sweet wife, Jyn. Both did meet and grew up in an orphanage. 

It was precisely against that place that Ben filed one of his first lawsuits. After years of abuse and exploitation, the couple decided to seek for help. Cassian and Jyn were already married when Ben met them, they had a daughter, Rey, she was only six years old, that time. 

They closely followed the development of the other children on that horrible institution and realizing that everything they suffered was happening again, they decided that all of them need justice. Both had horrible experiences at the Hoth Hall orphanage. According to an official investigation, several children were sexually abused, beaten and drugged. Some of the victims became addicted to drugs, had marriages ruined and struggled to get jobs. 

This in adulthood when the trauma experienced in that institution followed them for years. all details, about what happened at the orphanage, soon made headlines in the local press and media. The process that was initiated by the couple, took on enormous proportions, nationally "kids" around all U.S northeast start to show their stories. It was obvious that it would be a winning cause. To Ben's satisfaction, most of the children who were in the orphanage during Cassian and Jyn's childhood were compensated as an adult.

As a result of Ben's work, the orphanage was close. Although, the children had been separated. The case drew so much attention, so it doesn’t took not long time before candidates across the country started ask for adoption of those who were in some way trapped by the horror experienced in that place. 

It was an impressive feat, which significantly push Ben's career to the top. Let's say that he and Cassian contributed too much to each other. Both have become great friends since then. Ben visited his family whenever a day off came up, or on holidays, even thanksgiving. Of course, in his college days his presence at the couple's home was much more constant.

Over the years, Ben has not let his friendship with Cassian cool down, same as Cassian did with him. That man was like a brother to Ben. Even though his greatest contact was with Cassian, Ben liked to be Jyn’s friend a lot too. He always saw them as a healthy couple despite everything. Although somewhat conservative regarding to their daughter education. Part of this was due their trauma experienced in childhood. Cassian didn't want his daughter to go through what they suffer in any way kind of way. Ben saw her only a few times during her growth phase. Rey was a shy and silent little girl, as he could remember.

She did not participate in meetings or gatherings with the three of them whenever they met. Ben didn't mind Cassian and Jyn as parents kept the girl under exaggerated protection, it was even understandable, after everything that happened to them. They were like family to Ben and they shared an incredible friendship that he would live with for the rest of his life. That's why it was so hard for Ben to get that call. So, he took his car and hurried to Cambridge hospital.

The three-and-a-half-hour-long drive came to an end when Ben parked in front of the hospital. It was not an easy pathway. He had to deal with his shattered nerves, the loss of his friend and now the rest of his family. He walks hurriedly, bumping into people around him as he passes through the automatic door towards reception. Once there, he gives his name and sees a short girl approach.

— Benjamin Solo? — He turns to her affirming his identity and she asks him to follow her.

Ben gets in a kind of administrative room, probably it belongs to the hospital management. The woman is kind and asks him to sit on the chair in front of his desk while she takes the seat on the other side.

— First, I would like to say that I am sorry for your loss. I'm Nancy. We talked by phone. —

He nods taking the hand she offers to greet him.

I am part of social assistance. I think you should imagine what this is about.

Ben nods again. Although, he wasn't sure what she meant. He was so stunned by the news of his friend's death that he couldn't concentrate on anything.

— Did you say on the phone that he had an accident? How was that? — He asks. Still agitated, moving restlessly in its sit.

— The family was returning from a road trip on the Northern Expy road, when your friend's car collided with a van. The violence of the crash pushed the car off the track. Their daughter ended up rolling out before the vehicle rolled over. Unfortunately, Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso died immediately. — 

Ben rests both arms on the table and puts his hand over his forehead, rubbing the area until it covers his eyes.

— Listen, Mr. Solo. I imagine that this news is not easy to digest, but we need to talk about the young woman, she is alive. Her father appointed him as guardian, in the event of his death and… —

Upon hearing the woman's words, he takes his hand off his face and leans in with a look shocked.

— I'm Sorry? what? I didn't get it right ... What did you mean by tutor? — 

The woman settles in her place too, she looks as nervous as he is. For her the attitude of the man after a shock like the one he had is completely understandable.

— I believe that Mr. Andor informed you about this. Well, he named you as his daughter's legal guardian. In the case of his death as well as his wife, you would be responsible for the girl, Rey Andor Erso. Of course, guardianship in this case is provisional. We need to evaluate some issues to enter the final adoption process. — 

He rests on the back of his chair in complete shock. It was a lot to deal with, he barely knew how to face the news of the death of his best friend and right now being named as responsible for his only daughter. Ben looks at the lady in front of him and is speechless. He is astonished and cannot understand the reasons that led Cassian to do something like this. Except for a memory, a single damn memory of a conversation they had years ago.

  
  


_“A toast to the guy who saved lives.”_

_Ben laughs at Cassian and denies it vehemently._

_A few shots and they were both laughing for nothing._

_“You were the one who saved lives, my friend. I just did my job.”_

_Cassian makes a face and waves with his hands._

_“Nothing like that ... you’re a golden guy.”_

_He raises his voice so that everyone at the bar can hear. The words come out curled, but neither seems to care too much._

_“This one is a golden guy, Benjamin Solo. He's a man of gold.”_

_Ben laughs again and is embarrassed when everyone looks to toast with them. Cassian reaches out and holds his face making him look at him. Both are drunk, although Ben is not so much._

_“You are my brother Ben.”_

_Ben taps his friend on the shoulder a few times and agrees. He also considered it that way. It was not just gratitude, the two became great friends, brothers._

_“You have become my family. The family that Jyn and I could never have. You know that, don't you?”_

_Ben agreed knowing that possibly the friend would not remember those words the next morning, but he was happy that he saw him that way, even more, it was reciprocal._

_“I entrust my life to you.”_

_Ben rolls his eyes and denies trying to make Cassian stop._

_“Okay, you are too drunk. We both did drink too much and now it's coming out sentimental and fucking boring.”_

_Cassian laughs at his words and then hold again trying to speak._

_“No, listen ... listen to me. I mean it.”_

_Ben agrees, still laughing. He raises his eyebrows._

_“If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of my family for me.”_

_Upon hearing Cassian's words, Ben makes a face and takes the cup from his hand. That conversation was becoming a fucking sad duet._

_“What more funeral talk is this?”_

_Cassian holds Ben’s face again and makes him look at him._

_“No, Ben, no. I mean it. I want you to promise me that you will take care of Jyn and my baby girl. Promise me, there is no one I could trust that much. just you. I can only in trust you.”_

_Ben tries his best not to take it so seriously, after all, the two are drunk. what fuck! How did they get there? He agrees nonchalantly._

_“Promise!” Cassian insists._

_“Okay, I promise. I promise that I will take care of your wife and daughter.”_

_Cassian pats him on the shoulder and the two laughs._

_“You’re a fucking boring guy when you drink, did you know that?”_

  
  


Ben feels sick with the memory. He gets lost in the memories. It would never happen. He never thought that many years later he would lose his best friend. Or that Cassian would remember that promise. Ben covers his face and leaves the woman in front of him expectantly. Then he realizes how fucking real this situation was. He was now responsible for someone else and he had no idea how to deal with it.

He couldn't adopt her. That wasn't a real promise, was it? Just a casual chat from two drunk guys on a bar night like any other. I mean he is not prepared to be that fucking responsible. There was no way he could take responsibility for the girl. That would be shit. He could barely take care of himself. The woman called him a few times to him notice.

— Do you want to see her? — Ben looks up and looks at her in a daze.

— Sorry? —

The woman sighs, giving him an understanding look. She was extremely kind with him. In view of the way he was. 

— Rey. I asked if you want to see her. — 

He denies it for a moment and then considers it.

— How is she? Was it hurt badly? — 

She puts her fingers crossed on the table before answering it.

— Rey suffered a head injury and some abrasions. But it is too dangerous. She was kept sedated by the shock, but she will wake up soon. Luckily the blow to the Rolling the car did not affect the central nerve of the brain. We believe that it will not have no sequel due to trauma to the head — Ben nods with tired eyes.

— Doesn't she know then? — The woman denies it with regret.

— Do you want to tell? Or do you prefer me to do it? — 

Ben quickly refuses. He wouldn't know how to tell a person that now. She was alone and that her parents were dead. He couldn't think of anything worse than breaking news like that.

The woman nods again. Understanding his fear.

— I'll do it then. —

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Ben enters the assistant into the room. Rey is obviously unconscious and seeing her. 

He can't help but be impressed. I hadn't seen her in a long time. Being shy as she was, both had little contact over the years. She barely changed some words with him. She was tall. he imagines some little baby girl. 

It was a few details that he remembered had changed. She had scratches on her body, red marks from the accident. A headband and a thin tube attached to the nostrils. He made a brief calculation of the years of friendship with Cassian and the age the girl was when he met them. She must be around sixteen now. He approaches to see her better. Rey definitely looks more like his mother. The father's features are few, but still evident when he looks at her. A whirlwind of emotions passes through him. He cannot think what she will feel when she knows of her parents' deaths. 

The idea hurts him. It hurts because he lost a brother too. Rey seems to be waking up and then despair takes over him. Ben refuses to see the assistant's conversation with the girl. It's too heavy. She looks so serene unconscious. So helpless. And now his world was going to fall apart. He turns around abruptly and leaves the room, leaving the assistant behind. Ben throws himself into one of the chairs next to the bedroom door in the hall. He leans his head back, leaning against the wall and takes a long breath. 

He needs help, he can't handle it alone. be by himself is not a possibility. Trembling fingers grope the front pocket until find his cell phone. He nervously searches for his mother's number and realizes that there are several missed calls from his uncle and hers. He presses the call back button and hold the device to your ear. It doesn't take long for Leia to answer it. 

“Ben, dear, where are you? Your uncle called me like he is crazy. He said you didn't show up at the office. It's everything all right?''

He gathers what he can inside him to be able to speak.

“I’m in Cambridge” Leia is silent for a moment and then reacts.

“Cambridge? What are you doing out there?”

Ben purses his lips before answering. Leia knew Cassian and, as her son, she had a special affection for the man and his family. Being Ben's best friend, it was only natural that he also created the bond with her. 

“Cassian, he had an accident…”

Leia interrupts him on the other end of the phone.

“Oh my God, Ben. How is he?”

Ben closes his eyes; they burn a lot. Your throat burns and his body get tense. It is difficult to speak without emotion reaching in him. He is silent. Blow the air swallowing what he can. The delay makes Leia call him. Asking if he's still there. 

“Cassian died, mom. Jyn was with him, they ... they didn't survive. “

Leia groans on the other end of the phone. It takes a while to comfort her child.

“Oh my Gosh. I'm so so sorry, Ben.”

He takes a deep breath again. Blowing the air through his lips countless times.

“Do you want me to go over there? I can try. Han is not here, but I can try to get there soon…”

He interrupts her after swallowing the cry, finally being able to speak.

“I need help with the funeral stuff. Their daughter was in the accident too, she survived, I ... I'm in the hospital right now. I need to stay here; I can't take care of everything now.”

He can hear his mother sigh and moan again.

“Poor girl, she must be devastated. is she ok? does she gets too much hurt?”

He pauses again. 

“She didn’t get hurt very much. The assistant is talking to her now. They ... they left her provisional custody with me. And I don’t know what to do.”

Leia seeks to reassure him as she can. 

“Son, one thing at a time. The girl will need someone to support her. She's young, isn't she?”

Ben confirms and she continues.

“You need to be beside her. I will take care of everything, don't worry. I'm sorry, dear. I will contact the hospital and arrange things for you, and Ben ... be strong my son.”

He hangs up the phone and soon the audible sound of crying comes out of the room. Ben can no longer hold back his tears. He covers his face with his arms and bends over his legs. Pain shrinks and consumes him.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  


It takes a while for the assistant to leave the room where the girl is. Ben is leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets and looking lost. He let sadness hit him hard when he heard her cry. His eyes were heavy, his body tired, but none of this compared to what the girl was going through. To look at him was to see a finished man, as if he had spent a bad night's sleep. his shirt with the top three buttons opens at the top, poorly placed inside his pants and belt, his hair wildly messed up as a result of the countless times Ben brushed it nervously with his fingers. And the red eyes of crying.

The woman catches up to him with a sad and complacent look.

— You can come in to see her if you want… — Ben looks at her wondering if he wants to.

He knows he must get in, yet he asks himself if there is enough courage in him to do so. How to explain to her that he couldn't adopt her, take care of her, be her tutor. He tries not to think about it, chooses not to talk about it, until the funeral takes place. It is better in this way; it would be extremely stupid of you to say something so rude to someone who has just lost parents.

He hesitates on the steps, walks to the door and reaches for the handle. Ben takes a few seconds before finally entering the room. He has his back to her, takes a deep breath and then turns around. What he finds is a face bathed in tears, sad and unsure eyes. She looks so innocent and fragile that it hits him even more. Ben takes a few steps towards her. Both seem to be afraid of each other. He keeps both hands in his pockets, and when he gets close to the bed, he realizes that that lost, sad and vulnerable look has trapped him.

Surprisingly, some fragile arms go around his waist and a needy hug takes place. The girl cries louder with her face on his chest. If it weren't for the raised bed, she would hardly reach it there, not in the position she was in. Sitting and attached to the serum next to her. He does not react at first. he just closed his eyes and seek to have strength to support you. She sobs against his chest and he slowly raise a hand to stroke her hair. 

He realizes that tears are already streaming from his eyes. this girl clings to him as if she is afraid to let him go and fall into an abyss. But it is there. She is on the edge of an abyss. That pain that burns inside the soul. And then he realizes that a shared pain is only half of it. So, he leaves. He receives her in his arms. Clasp your hands around it and share the crying, share your loss. A loss that is his too.

The two of them stay like that for a while. Rey doesn't want to let him go. She is afraid of everything around her. The only familiar face she sees after knowing that she is completely alone is him. she tries to talk, In the middle of this intimate and sad moment but Ben stops her. They don't have to say anything, she doesn't have to say anything. Although they have not created a bond over the years, although they are barely known. There is something in common within them. The love they feel for the two people who are gone. So, all they can do at that moment is to comfort each other. As best they can.

Ben stays with Rey until she falls asleep. He has no idea how many hours he spent hugging her, his shirt is wet with her tears, but he doesn't care about that. His eyes are heavy. They burn a lot and he is exhausted. But it remains there. He mentions going out a few times when the social worker came into the room accompanied by the nurse who changed her serum, so he could talk, but he noticed the tightness around his body preventing him from doing it.

She was traumatized and scared, so he chose to stay. When she sleeps, he gets up and leaves the room, squinting his eyes with his fingers to keep them from closing. The assistant finds him noticing his apparent fatigue. Ben notices when two familiar figures reach the bottom. Han and Leia are there. His mother hurries on and finds him giving her a tight hug. Ben reciprocates looking at his father with his usual hard face. Han gives a half smile and rubs his shoulders, but Ben is unable to shed any more tears. Everything he had to cry he had with the girl.

— I brought you clothes. You need to eat something, Ben. I checked in for you at a hotel, it's here really closed to the hospital. I know this is not a good time to be at your friend's house, please dear eat and rest. We will be here with her; in case you need.— 

The assistant agreed with Leia and looked at Ben encouraging him to go. So, he did. Ben arrives at the hotel room; he can't even take a shower. He lies in bed with heavy eyes and ends up sleeping. He dreams of Cassian and Jyn that night. He dreams with one of the countless times they met for lunch. From his brother's laughter and jokes, everything is as distant as a blur that forms in a wet frame.

When he wakes up it is around 12:00 am. He never slept so much in his life. He gets up with difficulty and checks his cell phone before going to shower. Leia left some messages. The funeral was scheduled for 2:00 pm. Rey would be discharged to accompany his parents' funeral accompanied by social assistant. He hurries to take a shower; he would go back to the hospital as soon as he tries to eat something. Ben arrives there and finds out Han and Leia are waiting to him. 

He did not know if they had rested, the assistant leaves the room with Rey. The girl walks slowly, head down and in silent. When her face comes up, she sees him and her expression changes. Leaving the woman's hands beside him, she goes directly to him. Hugging him like she did the first time. Ben raises his arms and looks at the others who are watching the scene. He returns the hug and whispers for them to go. The two then walk to his car.

Rey is accompanied by the social assistant with Ben, while Han and Leia are on theirs. Rey is a little reluctant to get into the car, her legs are shaking, and she desperately grabs Ben's hand. He stops and looks at her, feeling like an Asshole for not figure before that she would probably have reflexes of what happened. He comes a little closer, trying to comfort her.

— Hey, it's okay. Nothing will happen. We are close to the cemetery. I will not let anything happen, trust me.— 

She looks at him deeply, being supported by the assistant, his words are enough to convince her to enter.

The drive from the hospital to Forest Hills Cemetery is not too long. Rey doesn't say a word during the ceremony. It was intimate. Only priest, the social assistant, his parents, Ben and Rey. She stays with him at all the time. He cries with the priest's funeral speech. Ben can't do this. Like Rey he can barely speak.

After the funeral, the assistant agrees that Ben will take Rey l with him to Manhattan where he lives. They still need to talk about the adoption process of her. They have a period of five days to attend to the court, in view of the delicacy of the situation and the state of Rey.

The woman returns to the hospital. Ben mentions his parents that he would go to Cassian and Jyn's house with Rey just to get some stuff to her. By listening it Rey just reacted. After a long time without saying a word, it surprises the three them. 

— I don't want to go back there, Ben. Please? — She starts to cry and that leaves everyone worried. Ben hastily agrees.

— Okay, okay. We are not going to — He hugs her again, before putting her in the front seat with him, she still afraid to get in the car, only seems to be convinced after remembering what Ben said. 

They are alone again. Ben gets in a focused traffic and she curls up on the seat, leaning her forehead against the glass. During the trip Ben notices that Rey looks at him out of the corner of her eye a few times.

He pursues his lips, and wonders what's going on in her head. Then he decides to speak.

— Are you alright? — He looks at her quickly before refocusing on the cars in front of him. Rey blinks a few times. She is extremely shy; her face is red and her teeth bite her lips again and again. Ben does not fail to notice this.

— Yes — She answers in a low voice. And he raises his eyebrows. It is rare to hear her speaking. 

If he heard more than ten sentences every time, he was with her, it was a lot. She continues and takes him by surprise.

— I ... I just wanted to thank you so much for agreeing to be my tutor I mean I don't anyone just you... — 

Fuck! this fucking Adoption process. With everything that happened, he just thought about leaving things as they were, how could him to start a conversation in moment like that, she is just alone. But that would still have to be something to talk about. Ben wasn't in a condition to have her guard. He is speechless and does not answer her. He will not talk to her about it not now. 

He drives to the city and Ben decides that until then, this subject should be avoided.


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Besties  
> Well, here we are with a updated chapter.  
> All of us who are involved doing this together hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> No words describes how much we love to be able to turn it into english, it is amazing share our love to REYLO across the globe <3 
> 
> Some feedback is appreciated.  
> Stay safe and HAVE FUN!!

[ ](http://imgbox.com/rN2pWqSv)

For those who are familiar with it, it can be described as a common look at of one of most famous New York's districts. it’s not a surprise this never-ending bubbling. Manhattan has thousands of people walking between streets and streets, surrounded by sights. The hot and humid weather is gone, and it is possible to escape the hordes of tourists at certain times of the year. In some months, the climate is pleasant which means comfortable days and a little cooler night. To the girl next to Ben, everything sounds like a new, such a new world. 

At least, that's what he assumes when he looks into those hazel eyes, so wide, capturing everything around her. 

The sad look adopted by her since she woke up in that hospital, left the scene even for a short time. It is a good thing. He thought, all the way through the difficult task of telling the girl about his decision of do not adopt her. She is aware of the situation with regard to provisional custody. She believed that he would be her tutor. Because of it she is in peace for a while. 

Ben looks at her for a moment while, the traffic is stopped, she is stunningly beautiful, like her mother. The sad look seen earlier did not live up to this girl's beauty. But now, when is distracted, assuming another posture, he perceives her in another way. Rey seems impressed by the constant movement of pedestrians, the shop windows and a little of what is possible to see on the island. From inside the car, of course. She stretches all over when they pass in front of Rockefeller Center and Ben is almost attempted to stop.

After a short delay in traffic they arrived at the condominium. It is possible to see the large sophisticated buildings, imposing and gigantic, they are extended throughout the avenue. The one that he lives in is one of the biggest. When looking from the bottom to the top, the head can easily tilts backwards causing vertigo, if you look too much. Ben gets into the building's private garage and parks in his parking space. As soon as he gets out of the car, he goes around and stops in front of the door, opening it so he can get out. 

The withdrawn and sad Rey is back. Her uncertain eyes, which avoid looking at him, her shoulders hunched, and her hands that rub against the light jeans she wears. He walks towards the elevator, but not before taking her with him.

His fingertips gently touch the girl's left shoulder. It is as if he is willing to support her in any circumstances. At first, Ben believes it is the best thing to do. She just buried her parents, she must be exhausted and hungry, a little kindness comes in handy. That is why he gets over the behavior he normally would have, since by the little contact with her, that would be embarrassing. Besides the fact that he is not familiar with the concept of comforting someone. He's still sorry. What they shared in the hospital was the pain of an important loss for both, the embrace exchange, the tears and feelings being thrown out, became essential at that moment. But now, after burying his best friend, he has become too aware of the whole situation, especially regarding to her.

When he touches her at the shoulder blade, the girl shudders and lets out an audible sigh. Ben is surprised by her reaction, so he quickly pulls his hand away, as if he has burned his fingers. Rey looks at him peculiarly while twisting her lips. She looks confused and even more uncomfortable.

— is it all right? — He decides to check up. Maybe the girl is locked in her own mind and space, in her private mourning. 

This makes him regret having touched her.

That's what he thinks, but her reaction surprises him

— Why did you stop touching me, Ben? — He blinks a few times and then shakes his head in complete confusion.

— I thought ... didn't it bother you that I touched you? — She shows surprise when looking at him, biting her lip before slowly denying it.

— I felt a strange shock, but now I feel cold — Her fingers curl around the hem of her shirt and her voice comes out low. it full of insecurity. 

Ben purses his lips, realizing that the temperature difference was much more evident now, not that the Boston climate was different, but inside the car everything was less noticeable. Ben approaches and instinctively rubs both hands-on Rey's arms. 

— Don't worry, we almost there… — 

The girl gets a little closer to him, trying to get some heat and shrinks her body, allowing her to warm up. Twenty-two floors later they reach to Ben's penthouse.

To Ben the girl looks even more surprised by what she sees there. It doesnt takes to mush effort to know the reasons. He knew Cassian's financial situation to the point that he knew that his salary as a teacher would not be able to pay for an apartment like that. Unfair, but still realistic. What he and Jyn took as teachers was only enough to pay for their bills and their daughter's limited education.

As teachers they did everything to teach her in the best possible way. Everything has always been very modest in their lives. Ben helped financially countless times, even though Cassian's stubbornness in denying any help from him, made it all the more difficult. Ben always managed to convince him using his arguments and devices as the good lawyer he was. The atmosphere is cozy in half-light in the vast apartment, with floor-to-ceiling curved glass windows that divide with the cool colored walls and the solid wood floor that ends on the small marble and steel kitchen island. A huge sofa goes around the entire living room, surrounding a low crystal table in the center.

Ben watches the girl walk to the huge windows to look at the stunning view of the horizon. From the building it is possible to have a beautiful dimension of the island of Manhattan.

 _—_ Are you hungry? _—_

When he speaks the girl seems to wake up from the little world in which was. She wraps her arms around her torso and lifts her shoulders awkwardly. 

— I can order something to eat. I left so hurriedly to... anyway, I didn't I managed to ask Maz to leave nothing ready. — 

Ben laments as if he were able to predict what would happen. Rey walks away from the window and goes to him, looking around before to speak.

— I don't feel hungry, but thanks — Ben puts his hands in his pockets and inhales.

— Are you sure? — She nods shyly, and he tilts his head indicating the stairs way for her.

— Come, I will show you the room where you will stay. — 

He goes up the glass steps and Rey follow him with his faltering steps. To an extensive hallway with doors facing each other. Ben points out the social bathroom at the end of the hall and stops in front of a white door, he opens it and she follows it into the room. The space was even more cozy than the living room, a tall and wide bed of upholstered headboard with walls in shades of white and cream, as well as the bed linens, in the middle of two bedside tables with luminaries in each side. The room also had floor-to-ceiling windows on the side wall, next to a white door that gave access to the place he soon presented as being the bathroom. All made of white marble. She stretches her neck to look inside and then watches the room, she looks like she is scared.

— Am I going to sleep here? — Ben suddenly becomes insecure, doesn’t she Liked? He tilts his head forward and bites his lips not being too sure of how she was reacting to all that.

— For these days... — The fact was that he did not intend to keep her there, had no intention or foresight to prepare the room for a teenage girl who had just lost her parents. 

Rey looks at him with anticipation and then he touches himself that she still believed he would stay with her. Shit. It wasn’t supposed to be that way, he would be unable to say otherwise at that moment, after all she had been through. 

— Until... that he be to his liking — Ben has to conclude with an uncertain look, the that made her blink stunned.

What happens next leaves him perplexed. The girl throws herself at him, wrapping him with his skinny arms. The same way they did it in the hospital. Now standing tall she's tall enough to touch her cheeks on her chest, yet Ben is ridiculously bigger than her.

— Thank you, Ben. Thank you for staying with me and for giving me a room... I was so afraid — He feels something warm against the fabric of his black t-shirt. The girl pulls her face away from her chest, sniffing a little and he can notice the tears running profusely from her eyes.

— Afraid of what? — He asks with the lowest, calmest tone he has ever used in his life.

— To take me to an orphanage. You saved me, Ben. You saved me— She re-pours her face on his chest, crying a little more. Ben is simply hardened where he is. Inside he says to himself all the possible and unimaginable name-calling. It breaks him in a way, while he looks for a way not to be with her, the girl simply sees him as the guy who saved her from going to an orphanage, as happened to her parents. Ben feels like the biggest asshole on the face of the earth, for not realizing the trauma Cassian and Jyn experienced and that now clearly their daughter had, too.

— It's all right. You don't have to be afraid — He responds calmly by laying one hand in her hair. That's bad, too bad. Okay, he can forget about it and think about it later. The social worker gave them five days. He's got time to think about options.

 _—_ I think you'd better take a shower; I'll ask you for something to eat in case you're hungry, okay? — She agrees with her arms wrapped in him, tight. Although she is thin and small, the girl has strength, he considers by the intensity of her hug. After what seems too long her arms slide shutting down the contact between them.

Ben suddenly remembers that they left without taking her things, as Rey refused to go to her parents’ house, which was a completely understandable reaction.

— We didn't bring your clothes, so we're going to have to deal with what I have here, well, I'll see if I can find something of mine that fits in you... — 

He knows it's impossible that anything from him to serve in her, a pajama wouldn't fit and he doesn't even have it after all. She's going to need clothes; she can't spend five days with the ones she has. Ben scans his fingers nervously on his thick ebony-colored strands and goes into his bedroom closet to see what he can find for her.

All he can get is a white knitted t-shirt and the smallest pants he can find, which he doesn't even remember buying. Probably some gift from Leia, missing his size, nothing that would surprise him, because when it came to his measurements his mother has been always terrible. She once gave him such a small Christmas sweater, he seemed to have been bought for a 15-year-old boy. Maybe that's how she saw him, yet.

He takes everything to the guest room, where she is and leaves it in bed. Ben goes to the bathroom door and knocks to let she know he left clothes there, and then he leaves. 

He calls some restaurant, considering it's not too late, but he gives up, and ends up ordering a pizza. He's not hungry either. Something fast that they can warm up later, pizza is great. He wastes a lot of time in the sitting room remembering his friend. The chest hurts. Since death is strange, he has had to deal with it a few times with people close to him, which is to be considered a privilege. He only remembers feeling that way when his grandfather died. Ben was very attached to his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. His mother and uncle's love for the law was something that began with him, as Anakin raised them alone when his grandmother died at the birthing table.

In parts, Ben also felt influenced by his enormous devotion to his grandfather. Maybe because he didn't know his grandparents from his father. He thought about drinking something but noticed that Rey was taking a long time to get down. So he decided to go check it out and see if everything was okay with her. He climbs the steps without difficulty, everyone who faced him at first felt a certain discomfort, through the glass, but for Ben it was extremely common and familiar. He comes to her bedroom door and knocks twice.

— Rey, what are you doing here? Is everything all right? _—_

He can hear the movement inside the room, the sound of slow steps through the room until the door opens. She appears wearing only the t-shirt he brought her. Rey stops and stretches his shirt without needing much for it. It had become huge, more looked like a dress, short, but a dress. Ben looks for a moment considering the lack of the other piece when she walks backwards giving room for him to enter.

— What happened to the pants? — He asks, stopping in the middle of the room, to watch her go to bed. She shrinks and pulls the piece over her legs.

— She got a little too loose... I'm sorry — Ben quickly denies it, surprising the girl's shyness.

— Rey, you don't have to apologize for that. Look... I promise we'll see this issue of clothes, tomorrow I'll take care of it — she agrees with it in an exaggerated way.

 _—_ I asked for something to eat in case I'm hungry later. Are you sure you don't want too? — She says again. Rey crosses her legs on the bed, and they disappear into the fabric of the t-shirt.

 _—_ Actually, I'd like to try and get some sleep. I can? _—_ Ben nodded calmly. The girl is evidently disconcerted, he would also be if he suddenly saw himself alone, or delivered to be cared by a complete stranger, who hardly knows anything about him except what his father told him. 

— For Sure, you can. I figured you would be tired, if you need me I'il be downstairs... — She bites her lips nervously as he heads to the door. Before Ben leaves, she stops him.

— Ben, good night. And once again, thank you — He gives the shadow of a smile, to reassure her. Nodding gently with a head.

— Good night, Rey — He closes the door and leaves it to rest.

****

  
  


Ben needed a drink. He prepares a glass of whiskey and takes it to the couch spouting over there. Next thing he knows, he 've taken about three or four shots, which isn't enough to get you drunk. Ben even had a good tolerance for alcohol. Pizza's enough. He welcomes it, leaving in the kitchen table and turns to return to the couch. It was about 1:30 a.m. when muffled screams echo from the guest room. 

Ben is startled by it leaving the glass on the table, he rushes up to the room where the girl was. Ben doesn't bother to hit; he just opens and enters. Upon arriving there, Ben comes across the girl struggling in bed, moaning as if she is in pain. He sits next to her, his hips leaning against her legs.

Then he stretches to light the lamp next to the bed, starting to touch it. Well shakes her shoulders a little, Rey is hyperventilating, her eyes moving from side to side below her eyelids with shaky eyelashes.

— Rey? — Ben calls her sometimes with his deep, guttural tone of voice. He finds himself forced to put a little more strength into wake her up, when she doesn't react. Ben shakes her on the soft mattress. It seems to work. Her eyes open, staring at the ceiling, stagnant. It takes a while for the hazel-colored irises to roll to find his golden browns, her pupils dilate, and Rey rises by going into his arms hastily.

She sobs and her whole-body trembles. Ben opens his arms surprised that she will again go into his arms in a desperate manner. The girl hides her face around her neck, sniffing a few times to ward off the incessant sobs. Seeing her like that breaks your heart. Ben can't measure how much it chocks him in a lot of ways. He was dealing with his grief his way, recalling his friend while drinking glasses and more glasses of whiskey to disguise the pain. Only for her, everything was infinitely worse. He felt the loss of Jyn too, that of both, only for Rey, all that was much more overwhelming.

They were her parents. For a moment he thought about the possibility of being his. He put himself in her shoes and couldn't measure how unbearable it would be for him, such pain. He couldn't handle it, so he found himself in awe of her. She was a strong girl after all. He wraps one of the arms around the spine bringing it to your lap a little more, the right hand rises to smooth the sweat-soaked hair. She was dripping, besides being cold.

— I'm here, it's going to be all right — Rey sobs a few more times, squeezing his fingers on his back, her arms wrapped around Ben's neck.

— I keep reviewing the accident... I can't forget, I can't forget Ben — A knot forms in his throat when he hears her words. That's why he squeezes her a little more in his arms. Even though Rey is as big as a sixteen-year-old should be, he notes the fragility of his actions. This makes her so small and so vulnerable that a need to protect her arises within him at that moment.

The girl is a mixed confused and intriguing of features. Maybe not as strong as he thought it would be. Or wanted to believe it was. Her subconscious was looking for a way to justify what he would do to her. Trying to convince himself that she would survive an orphanage, but it was so inhumane that he would just throw her like that. Although he could not take any responsibility of her, and time or willingness to deal with it, he could not deny that by letting Rey surrender his luck, he would be a complete fucking asshole with his best friend who truly trusted him.

— Rey, listen. You don't have to think about it now. I suck at words, but that's the truth. But I'm sorry about all this. From what you're feeling. It's horrible I know, I feel it too, but you need to be strong. We both do. I can help you in some way... I'm here — She pushes her face away and her eyes find his. Ben doesn't know for sure to say what she's thinking, but the girl conveys a need and confidence in him that gets to be disconcerting. Rey settles down a few times with her red eyes and nose sniffing.

 _—_ I can do that, Ben. I'll try, I swear – Ben tilts his head a little when he touches her cheekbone with his thumb, he strokes the waterline in his eyes, removing the tears that threaten to fall.

 _—_ Please don't push yourself harder. as time goes by it will feel a little better, trust me _—_ The girl agrees with him, turning her face to the big hand that covers his cheek. Ben strokes the soft skin for a while until she closes the contact while seeing she gets calmer.

He notices when she frowns a little and slowly returns to bed. He intends to let her go back to sleep when she makes a wish.

 _— Ben..._ —

 _—_ Yes? _—_

 _—_ Can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone — He considers it a little, before he decides to accept it. He is with no condition to deny her anything. The girl is traumatized. Rey moves away from him a little, giving space to him, giving a side for him to settle down. Ben rotates his body and leans against the headboard, sitting on the mattress next to it. He crosses his arms under his chest, watching her settle down.

She goes to bed again and leans towards him. Her head rises a little until she rests practically on Ben's lap, one of his arms snakes his hip and Rey simply closes his eyes nesting with the large body that accommodates him in a certain way. Ben doesn't move from the place. Just undo the knot of the arms and pat one of the hands on the pillow. Uncertain whether to touch it or not or what exactly it should do, only allows it to relax with proximity. He's willing to help you with anything. As long as it helps ease your pain. The hand that was on the pillow rises slowly going towards Rey's brown hair. His fingers gently land on his scalp and he brushes it slowly. Caressing from the top of the head to the nape of the neck. The girl sighs and closes her eyes, rubbing the side of her face on her hip, like a cat puppy. Well proceed with the cuddle and reciprocate the sigh. Tiredness catches up with you and without realizing it, your eyes close.

  
  
  


****

  
  


Ben has no idea how many hours he's slept. But he wakes up with a different warmth around the body. He squeezes his eyes tightly, before risking opening them. And fucking shit, how his neck hurts. He blinks a few times to regain sight, his eyes are closed until he can see around. A small, delicate body moves in his arms. Ben shrinks his face away a little to see that Rey is wrapped in it. The left cheek on his chest, his legs lodged over his. And her right arm involved him. She's too attached, her body is extremely hot, which makes him wonder if she has a fever or something.

Ben wonders, how did they end up in that position? When exactly did he slip enough to lie next to her? It doesn’t matter now. He needs to get up and take care of some things. Ben tries to move the arm that stayed around her, but it's numb. He tries to move, he doesn't want to wake her. After the exhausting and difficult day and the night of nightmare, she deserves to sleep as much as she can.

 _—_ Ben? _—_ The girl lifts her face and looks at him scared. He's still sitting next to her, but he's getting ready to get up.

 _—_ I'm going to take care of some stuff. You can go back to sleep if you want... — She turns around and holds his hand tightly, sitting too.

— Are you going out? — He needed to send a signal of life to his office, he can't just ignore everything else. But when he looked into her eyes, he sees the same need as the night before, it was so intense that it hit him. In face of the mental crisis he was in. Ben understands that he should prioritize her, so he makes his decision. He is going to take a few days off in order to be with her. They weren't far from the weekend; He wouldn't have so much to lose from it.

 _—_ No, I'm going to stay here with you — Rey seems to breathe with relief, as if she's holding the air.

 _—_ I'll be right back. _—_

Ben gets up and goes down to get his cell phone. While dialing a personal number he climbs into his room and closes in there. Getting rid of the clothes. It won't take even ten seconds for your personal assistant to answer.

"Mr. Solo?” Dopheld Mitaka's low voice be on the other side of the line. 

_“_ Yes, Mitaka. That's me. I need you to make me a favor. First, I want you to tell our co-workers in the office that I'm taking a few days off. I have a delicate situation to attend to, so I can't be there. Which brings me, to the favor…” 

Mitaka is in silent on the other side of the line. The man seemed to always be frightened around Ben, alert in a strange way. But as he has always been extremely impeccable in his duties, Ben never cared about his somewhat robotic manner (so to speak).

"I need you to buy me female’s clothes for a sixteen-year-old-girl."

Mitaka seems to be chokes on the other side of the line. Okay, the order was unusual, but Ben wouldn't leave Rey alone, much less go out to buy anything with her. None of them had the head for it.

“ Excuse me, sir? The office issues I understood, but the last one… not..." Ben scratches his forehead holding his cell phone.

"You heard well. I need you to buy clothes for a teenager, in these teen stores, with teenage things..."

Mitaka stutters on the other side of the line.

 _"_ Well, I-I... I don't know where to find this kind of type of clothes."

Ben snoores, trying to think of store names. He had no idea where to find stores like that, well he never had to buy anything for girls, teenagers or even women. So, he remembered the reference Mitaka could use.

 _"_ You have a daughter, don't you? She must know where to find these things..." After a while in silence Mitaka decides to respond, the man's brain must have been a mess.

 _"_ Yes, sir. I have a daughter, but she's fourteen…” Ben soon hits back.

 _"_ It's the same thing, isn't it? It fits anyway. I want you to buy the clothes and send them here at my apartment." Mitaka is a little reluctant to accept, when he says yes, he seems to be fighting an internal struggle. Ben turns off the call and goes to the shower. He wears gray knitted pants and a black T-shirt as usual when he's at home. Your hair is wet.

He descends and finds Rey shrunk in the corner of the couch with his legs gathered up to his chest, looking distracted from the window. She wears the pajama pants he gave her last night; she gave a strange way to hold her waist with something that looks like a belt.

It's uncomfortable to look at. His t-shirt he wore to sleep is tied with a knot on the side of her waist. She definitely needs her clothes. They eat the slices of pizza that Ben heats up. It's nowhere near the healthiest breakfast you can eat, but they're hungry and don't care. It wasn't Maz's day to show up, so there was no way to prepare anything.

Ben is what you might consider a questionable cook, not perfect, far from it. But he turns around whenever he wants. Except that at the time there was nothing good enough to prepare a respectable meal. Ben is what you can classify as a megalomaniac. He has a huge, extremely expensive and luxurious apartment, but spends much of his time cooped up in offices, closing deals and defending demanding clients from Wallstreet. Which leads him to spend little time at home, so the refrigerator was rarely stocked. Another change that would have to happen in case the girl stays.

She would change his routine, everything for him was perfect until then. it was turning upside down. His methodical side bleeds in agony. They both eat and go watch some TV. A Friend's series marathon is underway, but they are in complete silence, lost in personal conflicts. 

Rey is still shaken by her parents' death. He also is considering, the fact that he is now responsible for it. The change of routine terrifies him, the responsibility so far more complicate, much more. After hours and hours watching the tv without paying attention to what goes on.

The bell rings and Ben will answer the door, leaving Rey with a curious look back. He answers and one of the doormen of the building stands in front of him loaded with bags. Mitaka was incredibly faster than usual. it was Bags and more bags with various store names on it. Forever 21, Converse, Hot Topic, Old Navy. None of them known to Ben. He barely knew Salvatore Ferragamo, Armani and Burberry. He turns to meet with the girl after thanking the man, mentally writing down to reward him afterwards.

— Okay, now you have new clothes... You can stop being uncomfortable in mine... — Rey winks surprised to see how many bags are in his hands.

 _—_ I like your clothes — she sincerely declares, leaving him surprised.

 _—_ You can't go out with my clothes, Rey. Please have it and Prove it... — She gets up and goes to him to get the bags. Biting her lips in the same shy way as always.

 _—_ Thank you, Ben — he quickly denies it.

 _—_ You don't have to thank me for everything, Rey. Taste and tell me what you think — She bites her lips again and he notices this time. They turn red and look swollen by the excess tightening of the teeth. She goes up with the bags and stays there for a long time. Ben sits on the couch and checks the messages on his cell phone, some missed calls from Leia. He didn't notice when the phone rang, he was so absorbed in thoughts. He didn’t pick up.

It won't be long before Rey downs stairs. He looks up and what he sees almost makes him knock down his phone. She wears a dress that leaves her shoulders exposed. That's not the problem, it's that it is extremely glued to her body. Tight… too tight, accentuating every curve. It's short, really short. She smoothes the thin fabric and looks at it. His target face is contorted in a grimace and his cheeks are in a bright red.

 _—_ Ben, they got tight... — 

What the hell did Mitaka do? His daughter is fourteen. Clear! How could he think this would work? Her eyes wander in Rey's ways and he touches that she definitely doesn't have the body of a fourteen-year-old girl. What he was thinking about telling Mitaka to use his daughter as a reference. Girls in their fourteens, aren't smooth, do not have the widest hips like Rey's, nor the breasts forming as hers were under the tight fabric. Ben watched and realized how grown she definitely was. She wasn't the six-year-old girl he met years ago.

— Holy shit — He lets go of the little swear word between his teeth. It went from bad to worse, he had no idea or how to dress her properly, what a beautiful tutor he would be. Ben puts both hands on his face.

—Okay. You definitely don't wear a mannequin of fourteen-year-old girls. You didn't have anything that served? — He asks hoping that she will say that at least one piece or another has been of use.

 _—_ Well, they got my shoes number i got, the shoes served perfectly... — She responds awkwardly. Ben thinks of saying something when the phone vibrates in his hand, he quickly answers when realizing that it is his mother.

 _"_ Ben, what are you doing here? How's it going? _"_

Your mother asks from the other side of the line. Ben looks at Rey. For real? Bad. The girl is depressed, he can't cheer her up. He is not good at doing it, her first night was tense and now to complete she's in short clothes, which should be for a fourteen-year-old girl, when her body is more evolved than that. Ben puts his hand on his cell phone and archs his eyebrows to look at her.

— Try to see something more comfortable, I'll come and help you — Rey agrees and climbs the stairs leaving him alone to talk to his mother.

 _"_ Hard, very difficult” He responds earnestly, receiving a sigh from Leia on the other side of the line.

 _"_ Do you need help? Do you want me to come over there?" Ben thinks of denying it, but he doesn't. Maybe involving the parents in the situation can help him, take Rey to their house, the place is amazing. You can cheer her up somehow. Then he decides.

 _"_ I thought I'd take her with me to you. To see if I can distract her a little, she didn't sleep well last night, I can't stop thinking about what happened either." 

Leia demonstrates excitement on the other side of the line. If he could see her at that moment, he would surely witness the ear-to-ear smile she gave him every time he saw him arrive to spend the weekend with her and Han. Which was rare. Ben met with his friend more than his own parents. He didn't like dealing with Han's difficult genius, even if he pulled him in that regard.

  
  
  


****

  
  


The road to the Hamptons is shorter than to Cambridge. Although not so much. Ben avoids wearing his sporty car and chooses to go from Range Rover with Rey still unsure by his side. He thinks the comfort of a utility can bring more security to her. It's sunny in place, the day is perfect, the sky shines so blue. Rey still wears the tight clothes Mitaka chose for her. She's wearing tight short jeans on her thighs, her white converse and a t-shirt the same color that barely covers her tummy.

Ben watches her from the side, under his Armani glasses lens. He is also wearing a white T-shirt, although the jeans are black as well as the pants he wears. Everything about Ben makes him wild, like the tough guy girls love in high school. His clothes make him younger and sexier. That's just when he is not wearing a suit, which is mostly of the time. Which makes him even more attractive. It always keeps some black piece on the body, it's his favorite color. The two arrive at the luxury home complex. 

Green blends with the blue of the sky. At first, when he was younger, his parents used the house to spend the summer. Since Leia and Han decided to opt for the quiet of the sea climate, that became their fixed dwelling. Ben stops in front of the house, and gets out of the car, opening the door so Rey can get down. 

Han and Leia watch from afar when Ben opens the trunk taking away the little, he bought for her and some of his baggage. It'd be nice to stay there for the weekend. He closed the back door and walked to his parents noting that Rey stayed behind, standing at the beginning of the small row that led to the door of the house at the beginning of the sidewalk.

Rey seems amazed by the beauty of the house and the surrounding landscape, her eyes sparkle. Ben calls her and turns to her parents who smile as she sees how the girl looks. She then walks up to him. Ben arrives first receiving a hug from his mother and then a grip from Han on the shoulders, the two walking in front while Leia wraps Rey's shoulders to guide her. Rey looks around the house and is even more delighted.

She notes that by space in a crystalline glass door it is possible to see the beach. She walks over there, blown away. Rey looks at Leia and then to the sea again, is far away, but there is a pool in the middle of the road, which makes everything even more beautiful. Her eyes shine, but the countenance is still sad.

— This place is beautiful — she comments, drawing a smile from Leia. Ben watches the scene, sitting on the living room couch, which is near the windows.

— Do you want to go there? — Ben asks and Rey turns to him. She makes her lips bite; he realizes that she does it whenever she is anxious. Rey settles down and Leia encourages her.

— You can go sweetheart, breathe some fresh air, it will be good for you _—_ Rey rushes to open the door and then leaves for the outside area, leaving the three of them in the room. Ben tilts his head back, resting his nape on the soft couch. He closes his eyes, inhales and exhales, showing exhaustion. Han and Leia sit on the couch in front of him. Next to each other, examining the tired features of the son.

— What's going on Ben? _—_ He snores and rubs his hands on his legs when he hears his mother.

 _—_ I can't do that; I can't become responsible for it. I can't — Han and Leia exchange glances before speaking. Leia shows the intention, but Ben gets up going to the door to observe Rey who went around the pool and is facing the sea with his arms folded around the body.

— I'm a busy man, she's a teenager, I have no idea how to take care of her. Everything I do revolves around a routine where she doesn't fit... I must tell her that, but I can't now. Not in the way she's in now. I mean how can I do that? — Han manifests himself.

 _—_ Your friend entrusted her to you, he wouldn't do it for nothing — Ben grinds his teeth showing impatience.

 _—_ For a stupid promise. We were drunk, I didn't even mean it, I thought he was joking, or he wasn't going to remember after. — Han points his finger at him and raises one of his eyebrows.

— Well, Apparently, he wasn't that drunk. And you remembered very well, you promised, Ben, you can break it — 

Leia gets up too, and raises her hand to keep Han from speaking. 

— Ben, if you promised Cassian that you would take care of your daughter, you must do it. I raised you to be a man does not break a promise to a friend — Ben turns to look at you. His eyes are red, his lips tremble. He brushes his hair with his fingers.

— Damn it! — Han moves toward him.

 _—_ Look how you talk, kid! _—_

 _—_ You are not helping me; I didn't not come here to be pressured. I can't keep her, don't you understand? I don't know how to take care of her, I don't have time to be with her. I thought and it's only two years, she wouldn't stay that long in an orphanage, two years go by, really fast — They both look at him horrified. Han puts both hands on his waist.

 _—_ Only under my corpse will you leave her in an orphanage — Ben goes to the couch and throws himself at him, pushing the inside of the lips with his tongue. The irritation radiates from him. Read if it approaches sitting next to you. She shows a patience that does not dwell in Han. Your voice is calm. She knows his son; she knows how to talk to him.

 _—_ Ben, I know you're going through a lot, also that you didn't mean to be anyone's guardian, but unfortunately Cassian and Jyn are no longer here for Rey, you're the only person she has right now. — He looks at her, guilt.

 _—_ You think I don't know that? But what can I do? I can't tell her I can't, just like I can't be with her. She's afraid I'm going to leave her in an orphanage. Look at me, Mom, the judge won't grant custody of her to a single guy who spends most of his time away from home. It breaks my heart to see that she's desperate, but we know that the chances for that custody are less than a probability — Leia looks at Han sternly, then lands her hand on Ben's.

— Well, that's good argument. So, we'll both adopt her — Han looks surprised, just like Ben, but it doesn't take long for him to agree with her. Ben is blown away.

 _—_ What'? — Leia shakes hands with his and states. 

_—_ That's exactly what you heard. Your father and I will adopt her. — 


	3. Han and Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beauties
> 
> Here we are with a new chapter.  
> Thank you for leaving such nice comments and some kudos too it was really appreciated ❤️
> 
> We hope you have such nice time and so much fun reading it.
> 
> Enjoy it

A glimmer of hope arises in Ben's confused mind upon hearing his mother's words. At that moment he thinks that things could not be resolved in the best way, the stupid promise he made to his best friend would be kept after all. having Rey adopted by his parents. would make the girl to be close to him, without he has necessity to change his whole routine. An effective solution that would not lead either side to bad consequences.

Rey would not have to go to the orphanage, much less did he need to worry about raising her in a way he would not know how to do. It would be perfect but let emphasize the would be. Because that is not exactly the way it is going to be.

Ben accepts the decision too quickly. He alternates his surprised gaze between the two older figures before him. He is tempted to show sudden relief at Leia's brilliant idea. Until...

— We're going to adopt her, but she is going to live in Manhattan. We will have custody of her, and the age of majority responsible for her will be you. Just like you promised your best friend. In no way will we allow you to break your promise to your friend. —

Ben frowns all over his face, his left eye trembles, and he narrows the other as he hears Leia's words. He is incredulous.

— That would not be possible! How will I supposed to be responsible for her when legal custody will be yours? — Leia pressed her lips, hiding a smile, perhaps? He could not tell.

— That's what we are going to talk to the judge about. Take a good look, son. Think well. There are no schools around here that can provide decent teaching aid to it. The best schools are in the city center, that is why she's going to live with you. We can pick it up on weekends, I do not think the judge will see that as a hindrance, given that we will prioritize Rey's teaching quality. As you said yourself, it is two years until she becomes legally ok, keeping her out of high school is inadmissible. I am going to request a shared custody. Legally she will be our daughter, you will remain as guardian responsible for her in the weekly periods — 

Ben blinks in a weekender, when he turns to his daddy, he sees that he is automatically already sharing the crazy idea of his mother. 

Han's eyes sparkle as he listens Leia speech. He is alone in this, there's no one to avoid the illogical idea of the two. That is why he decides to speak out.

— That's the most absurd idea I've ever heard. — Han looks at him sternly and squeezes his lips as he does whenever he is angry, the resemblance between them is enormous.

— Absurd is that you think this girl will end up in an orphanage when there are three perfectly responsible adults here to take care of her— Ben rolls his eyes and covers his face with his hands, rubbing his face with a noticeable impatience.

— I'm sure there are great schools here in the Hamptons. What you want is to with me, throwing a responsibility you know I can't take on my hands. What is it? Some kind of fun for you both? I loved Cassian like a brother, but it infuriates me to know that he did it without thinking for a moment if I could, if I wanted to... — 

— It is precisely for Cassian that you should think about, use your conscience and stop acting in such a stupid way, Ben. He trusted you, so he did what he did. That is my solution, I suggest you accept, since you do not want to be entitled as her father, and you believe so meanly that she can disrupt your routine. Think that Rey had no choice, that within her current possibilities, she has the only person she knows in a certain way as responsible for her, otherwise she will end up in an orphanage, believing that she will suffer everything that her parents suffered. That is what you want for her, Ben? — Leia is assertive. 

Ben looks at her and suddenly the words disappear. He doesn't see it as a counter argument. In fact, he agrees with her point of view. 

He doesn't want any problems or suffering to Rey, he doesn't want to see her thrown into an orphanage. He's not like that. But his annoyance remains even though he is obliged to agree. The conclusion does not change the fact that for him, the task of being responsible for Rey, leaves him restless and with a tremendous headache.

— Of course, not... — He just mumbles. That's what you have left to do.

— For me, we are more than settled, I see no better way to take all this — Han concludes with satisfaction and Leia smiles at him. What's left for Ben to do is shrink on the couch, and wish he swallowed it.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Rey seems to be delighted with the house and the whole paradisiacal scenery around her. The beautiful and modern structure brings the warmth of a summer house. Ben is too urban to consider that house would be ideal. He likes the stone jungle that is the center of New York. Actually, he is more, new yorker than any other new yorker. 

As he and his mother talked about the situation regarding the girl's custody, he watches her from afar next to Han. He seems to say something funny because what he sees can illuminate everything around. Rey is sitting on one of the chairs in the garden while he shows her one of his plane miniatures. Han was an aeronautical engineer, exceptional.

Before retiring he tried to convey his passion for the airplanes to Ben, but the professional gene was all leia's. Still, he liked to learn the trade from his father. His eyes always shone seeing Han so wrapped up in his passion for the business world of airplanes. 

That's how his dad's eyes were now. He points to a specific place as she leans carefully to look. Ben can't hear the conversation, so he does a body reading. About his Dad's, he knows him very well, he knows how excited he is. What really notices Rey’s posture. It simply changes, all the retracted mode it has adopted in his presence disappears. From the day before the longest contact they had were the times she hugged him and asked him to stay around to support her. What he sees in front of his father is different. The girl looks comfortable. So much so, it gives one of the most beautiful smiles he's ever seen in his life. It is scary to realize that when she does, everything around her loses focus. His eyes just hold, fascinated. It's sweet, welcoming, kind and impressively fascinating. By the time he notice, he is already smiling back at her. That's what Ben did from afar, unable to look away. The rosy cheeks, dotted with light freckles, form dimples exposing the white and perfect teeth.

Seeing her smile makes him automatically wish to make her happy just so she can give more smiles like that. Why hadn't she smiled like that at him before? Of course, since you found her, the circumstances haven't allowed. But it seemed so natural to Han, so spontaneous. Read the flame in the background, but Ben is so wrapped up in the girl's charming smile that he doesn't listen.

She appears in front of him making him blink confused at her.

— Did you hear me? Ben? — He settles down and settles down on the couch. He looks at Rey and then gets up.

— We have to talk to her — Leia is confused, looking toward the girl with Han outside, noting that he leaves her talking to herself to go to them.

— Ben? —

He goes to the garden and approaches Rey and his father, with both hands in his pockets. They both look up noting his presence.

— Rey, we need to talk— The girl looks at Han who gives him an encouraging smile and then at him before nodding.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


The four meet in the living room. Ben is sitting next to Rey while. Han and Leia had the seat in front of them. Everyone looks toward the girl, what made her apprehensive.

— We want to talk to you about your guardianship— Suddenly fear becomes sparkle in her eyes. Rey swallows abruptly and none of his reactions pass unnoticed by him.

— I don't like by talking around. I like be in an a straight line, so I'll get right to the point. You will be adopted by my parents — Leia and Han are as calm and welcoming as possible. Although, with looks that scold him, by the way he speaks. Rey in turn is surprised, his chin falls, and his eyes widen.

— Am I not going to stay with you? — She asks. She looks like sad looking at him.

— You will Dear. — Leia responds, before Ben can

say otherwise. He ends up swallowing, like the girl did before the conversation started. It was hard for him to agree with his mother's idea. Her use cassian was low blow. The central root of the problem was the friend's idea that he would be the ideal guardian for his daughter. But his feelings for him made him unable to act in such a cold way, to the point of ignoring the girl's existence. So, he reluctantly agreed.

— We just need to establish a few things — Rey looks at the three of them, ambiguous manner.

— Ben, don't you want to be with me? — The question hits him like a punch in the Stomach. He is always prided himself on being frank. It did not matter how much the truth could hurt a person. He always valued her. But seeing those uncertain eyes in his so painfully needy, Ben chooses to omit his rejection as his adoption.

— It's not about that, Rey. The problem is that, perhaps, my profile is not ideal for the adoption procedures to be approved by a judge. Legally, Han and Leia are a more viable option —

He pauses to see if she understands what he says. But the girl seems too distressed.

— Which doesn't mean we're going to split up. They will have your guard, but you will remain with me. It will be my sister, legally, so to speak... — Ben looks at the parents who slowly claim. He bites the inside of his cheeks when Leia opens a smile to the girl.

— The best educational institutions are in Manhattan. We will arrange for your registration as soon as possible, as soon as the summer vacation is over, you resume your studies. That's why you're staying with Ben. But you can visit us on weekends. I noticed you liked the house, don't you? — Rey gives a shy smile.

— Yes, your house is beautiful Mrs. Organa. Forgiveness. I didn't mean to be rude when I asked Ben about staying with him. You and Mr. Solo are very kind. It's just... I'm very grateful that Ben didn't let me end up in an orphanage. And I am so grateful for what you are doing, Ben saved me, and now you are being so kind — Rey's eyes fill with tears. thank you everyone. Ben's blown away to see she talked so much. She never spoke more than the strictly necessary with him like he did too. 

Guilt erodes you for the way she idealizes him. A savior, your hero. It's disconcerting. Leia gets up and goes to them to sit next to Rey. She holds her hands in hers. Ben knows that gesture well. He's capable of warming up to coldest heart.

— In the first place. Call me Leia. For us it will be a pleasure to be tutors of such a kind and educated young woman. We can see that your parents raised you very well, Rey. I want you to think of us as your second family. I imagine you're suffering a lot for the loss of your parents, but you're not alone, honey, we'll be with you whenever you need it — some tears flow from the eyes of the girl who looks at all three with remarkable emotion. That's what it was. Everything she needed to hear, and he wasn't able to say. Rey thanks once again when masterfully, Leia get out to the sofa and started to show the house in order to distract her. The two men are left in the room. Han throws him a recriminating look. Which makes him tilt his back in the back of his head.

— Do you have anything to drink? — He tries to talk do not talk before the sermon. Han arch one of the eyebrows.

— Not this weekend. You must act as an adult responsible for these days... — His words make him roll his eyes.

— Are you telling me I'm irresponsible? As far as I know, I've been doing well to take care of myself —Han settles down and gestures with his hands.

— You know what I mean. I know my son is an honorable man, a professional Impeccable. But we are talking about the girl now, not about the office. This young lady needs a willing and capable tutor and I hope she doesn’t get disappointed — 

— How will pushing me like this help, Dad? — Han goes to Ben and Sit.

— I'm just saying that you're a great son and you're going to be a great tutor, too. I have faith in you, Ben. I expected you to be a father anyway for the life you lead... — Ben forms a grimace and writhes at Han's statement.

— Jesus Christ! I'm not going to be anybody's father. Legally, that's going to be you. That makes me her brother at best. You really think I'm old enough to be the father of a sixteen-year-old girl? — Han seems to take on a tone of humor.

— With the life you lead from an early age with girls? Yes. — Ben looks at him horrified but ends up taking on the same acid tone in the mood.

— The fruit doesn't fall too far from the tree, Han Solo. — Han looks at him in a way Funny.

— Have I become Han Solo now? What happened to dad? — 

As for the insinuation that he was an incurable womanizer in his youth, the elder chooses to ignore. Before Leia, Han was a man of many women, which made him not proud at all. Well, he never cared about that status until his father made him think about fatherhood. Subject completely restricted to a mental exercise.

The two talked for a while about less controversial issues, from the provocation. The fact is, spending the weekend at Han and Leia's house was being positive. As Ben had deduced it would be. He and Rey were able to relax and forget the sadness a little.

The dinner was extremely pleasant. No sad conversations. Han spent all his time telling his stories about the trips the family made, being corrected by Ben and Leia when he skipped certain details, purposely the moments when he put them both in trouble.

The girl smiled more times than he can ever witness during the years of friendship with Cassian. In fact, ever since you met her, you haven't seen her smile in his presence once. Always closed, hiding in the corners. At his parents' house he saw Rey in a way he did not know yet.

It's late when Ben goes out on the porch looking for her. The girl is lying in one of the nets, asleep. The weather is relatively good. It wasn't cold or uncomfortable to be there. The sleepless night she spent with her in the room and the tiredness of the trip was beating. He thinks he should wake her up to go to bed, but he gave up. Given that she had a bad time the night before with the nightmare, he chooses to let her rest.

Ben fetches a blanket and covers it, then lays in the hammock next door unable to go to the room while she sleeps outside, alone. Han and Leia had already gone to bed. The house was a complete silence.

He settles into the hammock by folding one of his arms behind his nape and after observing the view from the balcony, he ends up falling asleep. Tiredness dominates him. He was exhausted. The trip, the night barely slept in the guest room. Everything else makes it erase in a matter of seconds.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  


During sleep he has the impression of being floating somewhere, don't know say exactly where, a boat, perhaps? His body shakes with the movement of what appears to be the sea, it is a little uncomfortable, but not so much. He doesn't realize that what's moving is actually the network he's on. Your body seems to weigh twice as much. The muscles are tired, the eyes can barely open, but the movement continues, Well he wish he you could see what was going on, but he is unable to react. The move to put a moment when a smaller weight folds over his body and soon it is covered by someone. There's a body on him. A small, soft hand slides down his right biceps. Ben frowned, but he doesn't wake up. In his subconscious he is in his loft with an unknown woman, like he normally does.

That is why he sighs as he smells a floral scent against his nose. It's sweet, delicate and delicious. He may feel strands of hair touching his chin and a face settling on his chest. 

"I'm cold, Ben" the feminine and angelic voice, whispers to him. Ben just moans and wraps one of his arms in that small body, so tightly embedded in his. He realizes that his face is no longer against his chest. Still, he keeps his eyes closed.

The free hand that is not on his arm, touches his forehead, going toward the leather hairy, some strands of hair move through nimble fingers. Caressing goes from the top of the head to the middle, brushing your wires. It tastes good and makes you purr. "Your hair is so soft, Ben." The comment makes him murmur, agreeing only so that his company does not stop caressing. Her face leans against her neck. He feels the hot breath against his throat, the caress in his hair does not stop. Then it well accommodates the side of the cheek against his forehead and with a sigh allows herself to fall asleep deeply. 

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Light reaches the eyes of closed eyelids. He is obliged to squeeze them before opening. Like the night before he slept in the guest room with Rey. He feels like he's with someone. A light breeze touches his body, which is enough for Rey is awakened, lying on it, his index finger in his mouth, she bites him and Ben can't stop looking. At that moment he realizes what's going on around him. She's in the hammock, slept in it, her body firmly resting on hers, not half of it, as it was in bed, but he whole. Rey moves in his arms, his eyes fixed on his, causing the net to swing.

The way she look at him is disconcerting and made him amazed. What the hell is that? He's close enough to see every detail of her face, from the smooth, brown strands a little messy, to her cheeks with a slight flush. The indicator is stuck between the teeth. His lips open with that perfect smile, capable of taking a person out of misery, just by looking at him. She's smiling. Like you did Han, and he cannot even move.

Rey approaches his face by taking his finger out of his mouth. Ben's eyes shoot to her rosy and well-drawn lips, but he doesn't move. For a moment he forgot how to breathe. She is very close, the perfume of the night before awakens his senses. Now it is extremely noticeable to whom the perfume belonged.

Her lips touch her cheek, giving him a sweet and gentle kiss. Ben's still paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

— Good morning, Ben... — She whispers the words and he can swear that his mind has screwed up. He forgot how to talk too. his eyes remain on hers, and they're wide open now.

Rey winks at him with his long eyelashes, waiting for him to answer. But Ben is too aware of his position at that point to be able to make any kind of move. Even the simplest how to move the jaw or muscle of the tongue to answer it.

Leia's voice echoes inside the house. She's calling for both of them and he can hear it clearly. His hand that landed on Rey's waist remains there. He doesn't move a muscle until his mother calls them again.

— We're here! — Rey screams back and right now Ben feels a cold rise down his spine. What will Leia think of seeing them that way? The girl's answer gets him out of the trance he was in. Ben gives her a scare and before his mother sees them, he gets up in a hurry. Causing Rey's body to roll into the net. The girl winks scared at him.

— Ben? — He looks at her affected by what has just happened when Leia catches up with them.

— You're there. You did you sleep in there? — Leia asked. Rey smiles at her Carelessly.

— We sleep out here... — Rey begins. Ben interrupts her in a flustered manner.

— Rey slept on the net and I didn't want to wake her up. I stayed on the other net to do accompany to her — The girl agrees innocently. Leia smiles at both of them, mainly for Rey.

— You two could have slept in the bedroom. Come on, I've already asked you to prepare the coffee — Ben lets them both go ahead. He covers his face with his hands trying to convince himself that it was no big deal. The two slept together the night before, it's exactly the same thing. She was cold and lay with him. As Ben looks in the mirror while brushing his teeth, Rey's image over him torments him. His lips were too close.

_"Fuck! What's wrong with you, you idiot."_

He mutters to himself in the mirror. Rubbing the brush on your teeth tightly, until you lean over and wash your mouth and your face, taking the time to throw water on your neck as well.

Ben comes down and finds everyone gathered in the kitchen. Their eyes run through their face’s family members, but with the exception of him no one seems to be out of the ordinary. Rey sticks his pancakes with cranberry, taking the first piece to his mouth, when he notices his presence. The girl stops chewing, the two stares for a brief moment, until Ben turns his gaze away. Leia looks at him, and Han who read a newspaper distractedly, also goes on to face him.

— Ben? Are you going to stand there? Sit down. — Han points out the place. He does so, taking his seat quietly next to him. Rey is on the other side of the table, so Han leans forward, as if to tell a secret.

— Bad mood, morning. He always had it — Ben serves some black coffee and squeezes his lips giving his father a sharp look.

— I'm not in a bad mood — they both look at him. Han with his famous crooked smile. Rey, even though he smiled, doesn't seem to accompany him in the joke. His eyes reflect on his. Leia calls for her and only then makes her divert her attention. Ben takes a deep breath, with a sudden relief. Realizing her look at him before did not affect him as much as it does now.

— You're very close to completing your high school, honey. Have you thought about what career you want to pursue? — Everyone looks at the girl and at that moment, Ben realizes that Rey is not the type who knows how to deal with excess looks and attention. Shyness comes into play and his cheeks assume a bright red.

— I want to be a lawyer, just like Ben. — his chin falls with her answer, but Ben soon recovers. Leia shows surprise and opens a vast smile when looking at her.

— That's great. I'll be the only one in this family who doesn't choose to be locked up in a courtroom trying to please a bunch of jurors and a cranky judge — Han mutters and Leia starts laughing.

— You're better at dealing with machines than people, I don't know how Chewie can stand you talking all day about thrusters in his ear — Ben answers him, and Han takes a stern look at him.

— It was supposed to be you, boy. Chewie's as addicted to those thrusters as I am. Machines, bring less headaches — Who observes from the outside until they believe that this is nothing but a discussion that can be endless. But it's really just the way father and son deal with each other. Leia intervenes.

— This is not about you two adult men with your established careers. — She takes her attention back to Rey.

— I'm very glad you're choosing to get into law school, dear. You will not regret it. — Leia's encouragement makes the girl more comfortable to talk.

— My father always told me about Ben's profession, that he is a good man. It helped a lot of people, which is excellent at what it does. I want to be like him, I want to help people. That's why I've decided I’m going to study law school — the two older ones seem to melt when he hear it. Ben, is mute. A knot forms in his throat and all he can feel is guilt. For considering leaving her alone. He didn't deserve all that admiration. She is inspired by him. The three continue with the matter, while Leia explains to Rey how things are in court. Han leans over and whispers that only he hears.

— Don't you dare hurt this girl. — Ben chews the inside of his cheeks and stares at him. Great! As if he did not already have enough weight and guilt on his shoulders.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  


The weekend is relatively quiet. Between one event or another, the fresh air, away from the hustle and bustle in the center, ends up doing well in many ways. Rey, apparently, is better. In addition to showing a real fascination with his parents' house. Which makes you think you need to bring her in more often. Besides being part of the deal between him and his parents.

The two did not return to sleep together, so there was little attempt to contact either party. Ben's avoided her since what happened on the net. You thought it would be safer that way. For himself, by the way.

Ben prepares to return to downtown New York with Rey. He puts his bags in the trunk while the girl says goodbye to her future guardians. He approaches and does the same, receiving some recommendations, such as to how he should deal with living together in relation to it. Ben nods impatiently and opens the door so Rey can get in. They both hit the road. And he notices with the corner of his eyes that she watches him. his fingers are pressed at the wheel. And that makes him restless.

— Ben? — Her sweet voice calls him, and it makes him look at her briefly.

— Yes... —

— Are you mad at me? — He frowns and the question is strange.

— What makes you think I'm upset with you? — He returns with curiosity.

— Since we wake up together, you don't talk to me right. I didn't want to disturb your sleep, I just... — 

Before Rey continues, Ben realizes in time the car that invades the intersection. He breaks his hard. Grunting on impact. His body is propelled forward, just like Rey's, but the seat belt keeps them firmly in their seats.

The girl's hand grabs tightly on her right thigh. The car skids next to his and stops. "Fuck you your asshole!" He growls with irritation. Ben quickly takes it upon himself to lower the glass, stretching the body out. The man in the other car repeats his actions but can barely speak. Ben's yelling at him at the top of his lungs. "You bastard! You could have killed us!" A fury took over his body and he was too little to get out of the car and punch the man.

He can only calm down when he sees the state Rey is in. The hand remains on your thigh. Tight fingers in the flesh. Her eyes are static. So wide they make him realize she's in shock. Ben loosens his belt and leans toward her, holding her face with both hands.

— Rey, look at me... Rey — He tries to get her attention and gets nothing.

The girl trembles whole, her eyes full of tears threatening to fall. She is panting and paralyzed. Ben leans a little more and whispers to calm her down.

— Look at me — He pulls away one of the hands on her face and then kisses her on the cheek a few times.

— We're fine, you're fine — The hand that's tight against your thigh loosens up a little and goes up a few inches, Ben feels it close to his groin, the touch affects him, but he seeks, with effort, to focus on her. Rey finally seems to calm down.

She blinks sometimes staring at his eyes when he begins to nod frantic manner. Her hand stops touching him, and his arms pull him into a tight embrace. The face buries itself on your neck. And she sobs. Ben is surprised, as always happens when she does that. He cannot tell if by the adrenaline that is on, or by the instinct to protect, but a need to squeeze it against him arises. Ben decides to unlock the belt that holds it on the bench and then wraps her with his arms. It would be very easy to crusher if he wanted to, so big that it becomes close to her. His hand glides up and down on the delicate back. And he allows himself to feel it against his body, as it was in the net. The pleasurable feeling makes him wonder:

How the hell am I going to survive this? Survive to _her_.


	4. Dangerous Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls, Yes we got a huge delay, we apologize about that. But well help yourself and appreciate the 4th chapter "dangerous attraction".
> 
> We never know what going to happen <3  
> Sweeties, Enjoy it!!!

The return to the apartment is marked by an absolute silence between Ben and his company. After the near miss they suffered, Rey was sad and closed again. He remained close to him, showing the same need for contact and support, surrounded by an apparent consternation, which bothered him in a way. All the brilliance and lightness, she got at his parents' house, is gone. He just did not know what. He did not know her, the intimacy explored, it was being a little too much for him. But Ben needed to focus on the girl's well-being. He was committed to it, as his parents.

The fact of dealing with everything that was going on in such a short period of time left him, really stressed. He attributed to his emotional state the physical and mental confusion he had been feeling. His body reacted strangely to the girl. He did not consider himself a man in need of affection, although he had much support and affection, which he received by his parents. Ben has always been quiet about it, until the last few days, until he lost his friend and had to deal with a whole new routine. 

The big question with this relationship that began was the sudden pleasure he felt when he had the girl in his arms. By ampling her, embrace her. She was so fragile and inviting, in same way that was impossible to resist physical contact. After all, it is natural that people in a situation of recent loss feel the need for affection, right? That is what he had to share with her, and he'd accept that she'd do it with him, too. He cursed himself when for a moment, he dared to think differently. It was obviously his protective instinct that was speaking louder. But why then did he feel something was wrong?

****

The two separates when he goes to shower in his suite, and the girl heads to the guest room. The water coming out of the shower, falls abundantly under his head, and it makes him relax. Ben leans his neck down and enjoys the warm feeling of the water in the nape of his neck. The mind wanders until the moment he a woke up in the net, embraced with Rey.

He closed his eyes and shakes his head, trying to ward off the memory, and more still the wrong intention behind it. For a moment it works, until he remembers the hand that touched him on the thigh, the fingers that rose by his crotch, she was so close. Ben growls to repress. Why the hell was he focusing on that? The girl needed to help, care, and not lascivious thoughts. He tries to focus on what is absolutely necessary, in the situation in which it is. You need to figure out a way to cheer her up. And sees no better way to do that, otherwise by asking her what she likes to do.

After a long shower, Ben dresses and goes to Rey's room. He needs to see how the girl is, He need to know what she wants to eat, or even if she wants. Accommodate her so He can go back to work. He would have a meeting in the afternoon, part of what he needed was in house in his office, for that reason, it would not be necessary for it to go up to the building of the Skywalker-Organa Solo. 

Except for his appointment in the Heart Sparksoffice, where he needs close a divorce settlement. Part of the morning was focused on adjusting things to the Rey's stay. He avoided as much as he could, any kind of recollection, let's say dangerous, to help her. Now that they had returned, she needed to be at ease, as was with his parents. Ben knocks on the bedroom door and holds the doorknob, ready to open and enter. 

“Rey, are you awake? Can I come in?” She replies that yes, what is good for two questions and Ben does. As he enters there, he sees her cowering in the bed, she is covered until the waist by the duvet and dressed in the t-shirt he lent. 

“Is everything all right?” He asks approaching her.

“Now I am, I was frightened by what happened in the car.” He sighs as he hears it. Then sits on the side of the bed in the empty space. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. “ Rey turns to look at him.

“You saved me again, Ben. Are you still mad at me?” He denies and arches the Eyebrows.

"I've never been mad at you. Why do you think that?” Rey sits down and adjusts beside him, crossing her covered legs.

"You got weird after I messed up your sleep, in the hammock. I did not want you hinder, I just, I mean, I got cold. I felt alone.” He swallows with difficulty remember what happened. Your adam's apple moves when you do. 

“Hmm. That? That was nothing, I was not angry, I just... forget about it, Right? "Rey intersams her lips and frowns a little. She seems lost and that makes him nervous, so he changes the subject, after all he was a lawyer.

"You liked my parents' house, didn't you?” The sudden change seems to resolve, as her features change. Rey gives a brief but charming smile before of the cheekbone blush and she compressed her lips timidly.

"So much. Why don't you live in a place like that, Ben?” He shrugs pleased that she forgets the previous subject. 

"I like the big city better. Would you like to live there?” It bites her lips and eyes watch this time, a trait already known to him, but much more remarkable now. He has trouble stopping looking at the perfect white teeth pressing her rosy lip.

"With your parents?" She asks and he settles slowly, studying his reactions. "I like your parents, but I prefer to live with you.” Ben is disconcerted, he'd leave her with her parents if he wanted to. But after all the conflict generated around guardianship; he no longer thinks how much it feels rejection. He just wants to help her. Her answer intrigues him.

"Why, Rey? Why would you rather be with me?" His question leaves the girl even more shy and insecure. It takes her a while to answer, it makes him notice that she is choosing the words.

"My father always told me that you are a good man, that he trusted you. That you were the best friend he ever had, like his brother. That is why I trust you too, Ben. “ He cringes at hearing the words. It diverts her eyes and bites the inside of the Cheeks. A good man. Could he judge himself a good man? Maybe decent. If he had to choose a word for it would be that. He was a decent person. Still circumstances or profession to call for certain, often questionable attitudes.

You do not always have the right customers, or just causes to defend yourself. The firm's interest (as lawyers have always liked to call) in a large part of the time, was the priority. So often, Ben found himself defending people not so honest. Cassian and Jyn, however, applied themselves to the good side of what they exercised. Your daughter had inherited this, the girl's good heart was unquestionable. Good, pure, and Naïve. Ben bites his lip and looks at her repressing whatever it is. 

"What if I am not a good man, as your father imagined?” She is surprised when he speaks but insists on her father's good judgment.

"You have been good for me. Aren't you a good man, Ben?" He tilts the neck back and analyzes a little.

“I think I'm just a man trying to do the right thing. But I do not even I am always fair in choices. And I often behave in a stupid way. Anyway, I don't want you to think I'm perfect. I am far from it, Rey “ She makes the bite her lips, looks nervous, embarrassed. "Do you want to eat something? "He changes the subject again. Thus avoiding the dubious look, she gives him. Rey denies it and then thanks him.

"I've found out that you like summer houses. What else do you like?” Ben, tries the matter light, prevent it from retracting. He needs to know more about her, or otherwise things will not work out.

"I like watching movies, eating fast food, hmm. I like flowers, I like to dance... “ Ben interrupts her, arching her eyebrows.

"Can you dance? "She settled, holding her smile.

"Mom enrolled me in ballet when I was four, I always loved Dance. But I like reading a lot better. Now he had a more open array of information, Rey was doing well in listing his preferences.

"I'd be surprised if Cassian didn’t pull you into the taste of reading. What exactly do you like to read?” He asks by showing an interest that even he does not know where it comes from.

"I like drama, suspense...” She pauses to seek in memory and then go on. "I like Agatha Christie's books. But I really love romance. My favorites are those of Barbara Cartland.”

Ben makes a grimace at her, considering that the taste for romance for him is doubtful. On her part, it is expected. What more girls from sixteen years would read? For the first time in front of her, Ben lets a half smile slip away.

"Why am I not surprised that you like romance? You are the kind that believe in princes charming, then?” Rey watches him quietly for a moment. Her eyes are on Ben's face, but they do not exactly find him. “Rey? "He calls her and suddenly she seems to wake up from somewhere. "Did you hear me? "She settles slowly and bites her lips. Fuck! Why is this so fascinating to look at?

"I-I think so.” Ben sighs, smiling again. He thinks a little and then the idea of what can distract it reaches it. How come you did not think of that before?

  
"All right, I’m not going to let you. so come with me, I will show you something.” He reaches out waiting let her take it. As soon as she does and gets up, he realizes that she again wears just his shirt.

  
Ben tries hard not to look too much. He had forgotten about the clothing thing. Not that dresses and short shorts could make he forget all the stupid mistake that he committed by asking Mitaka to buy her clothes. This would have to be done with her, anyway. He takes her hand in hand downstairs. At the end of the corridor, on the side of the door of his office, stood a sort of private library. It was possible to call her so, in view of the huge number of books lined up on a bookshelf that occupied an entire wall. On the other side, there was a solid wooden desk, the place was illuminated by the corner lamps, resembled an office. Intimate, dark and masculine. Almost in the center a black leather sofa, in front of a small coffee table with some decorative objects. It was the room with the most colonial air of the house, if not were the luminaires and some modern furniture, it could be said that it was in a victorian-era environment.

When Rey comes in, she is blown away. The huge number of books on the shelf is the first thing you notice. Ben lets go of his hand and hides it in the pocket of his pants Sweatshirt. He closes the door and lets her approach to look better at the titles in the Shelf. Rey stretches all over to see the tallest.

  
"You're definitely not going to find your favorite authors on this shelf. But maybe it has something you like" She looks at him and smiles. She is fascinated, her fingers walk through the ranks and Ben warms up to see her happy. That is what he wanted her to be. Happy. he would give her that exactly smile.

  
"Have you read them all? "She turns her attention to him when she decides to ask. Ben's already smiling at her back, infected. Nothing so wide open that she can notice, a brief smile only. He denies it and then approaches where she is.

  
"My mother, that's her thing. I really like to read, but I couldn't read all of them. I really like collecting them. You can make yourself comfortable, take whatever you want.” Rey looks back at the bookshelf, examining the titles. Ben needs to get ready for the meeting or he is going to be late. He looks at the clock in his wrist and raises her face to observe the girl still distracted by the books.

  
“Rey. I must go, I must attend a meeting, you are going to be right here, Alone?” Rey turns in a hurry at him, her eyes widen, and she twists her fingers of the hands that were in the bookcase. Ben knows it is not well to leave her alone, but he needs to stick to his schedule, get back to work.

  
Upon realizing that she does not respond he tries to calm her down. "It will be brief. In the meantime, you can read whatever you want. I asked Maz fill the fridge in case you want to eat something. Is that all right?” It arches the eyebrows, seems worried, but quickly agrees.   
"All right, all right. I will be fine, you can go” She encourages him, and he agrees.   
  
"I'm going to get ready. Until later then.” Rey smiles.   
  
"See you later, Ben.”

****

When Ben arrives at the H&S office, everyone is waiting for him. Your customer shows somewhat impatient. The meeting serves to close a multimillion-dollar settlement divorce, which involves part of the multimillion-dollar company, which is the couple's. Unlike movies, where a divorce proceeding seems more like a valley all. Real life is much less complicated, but costly.

The focus of the negotiations is to ensure that financially the two parties and leave some recollection of the relationship that allows the joint raising of children. That is where it gets complicated. What for him would be something brief and definitive, became an exhausting meeting of hours. When the two parties do not could decide on some details of the division. 

Ben leaves his client's office, realizes it is already dark. In view of the who got there in the early afternoon. Your mood sucks. He loosens his tie and opens the first buttons of the shirt while driving home. You want a nice glass of whiskey, sit in your office, and relax. It will not take long to get to the penthouse. He needs to check on Rey before he's doing. be able to have his moment, with the awful mood in which this, is not good company for Nobody. 

When he comes in, he realizes everything is too quiet. He goes up the stairs and go to the guest room to find her. She is not there, which makes him think that Maybe she's where you left her. 

When Ben opens the door to the private library, he realizes that the girl is there, indeed. Rey is lying on his side on the leather sofa, his body is with his back to him with an open book and fallen beside him. Apparently, she fell asleep on the couch. He approaches to wake her up. she would better sleep in her bed. 

His eyes descended through her unconscious body and then he realizes that the t-shirt he wears went up, revealing the little white cotton panties. The seam of the tightens at the curve of the hip, your ass is out, is prancing, round and Perfect. Rey does not even have a teenage girl's body. The legs are turned, the thighs are thick, and it makes you think of how beautiful they would look trapped around him his hip, while he rubs himself on it with his cock. 

He imagines his hands coming down the panties, just to see what the lips of her look like, should be small and soft, perfect for him to taste with his tongue. Fuck! She is hot. His pulse accelerates and the blood wants to run towards the stick. Ben can avoid it. A reality shock strikes him. He is not admiring one of his achievements of a Night. She is the daughter of his best friend, daughter who is underage and under your Care. Ben rubs one of his hands in his mouth, he is amazed, shocked, he's missing words to describe how you feel. Horrified by himself fits. He curses softly and turns his back on her, walking hurriedly to the door.

He leaves the apartment and looks for his cell phone in his pants pocket. This can only be lack of sex. He does not fuck what? Five days? Perhaps it has become a habit and the lack of pleasure is making you see things and desire what you should not. He needs to drink, if Distract. Do not desire your friend's daughter as a fucking pervert. Ben dials Hux's number and it does not take long for the redhead to answer it.

"Bad time, dude. I’m in real shit here."

Ben scratches his forehead nervously.

"Then you're going to come up with something, because I’m still."

Hux yells at someone on the other side of the line, while Ben tries to open the door of the car with trembling hands. The lack of tact hinders him, and he gets angry, cursing loudly.

"Okay, I’ll be right back. You convinced me. You seem to be as in deep shit as I am. What happened why are you angry?"

Ben can open the door. It knocks hard to close when it takes the Seat.

"Are you coming or not?"

Hux laughs at the tone of anger.

"Meet me at Percy's."

  
  
****

  
  


Hux's obviously already in place. The bar is next to the building, which you were early. Ben sits on the stool in front of the counter next to him. They both ask a drink. The bar is full for a start to the week. As has always been a place of great movement and very well frequented, this does not surprise you.

The redhead looks at him with derision as he finishes the first drink he ordered.

"Bad day, Solo?” Ben quickly corrects him.

"Week.” Hux sucks the air between his lips, and mocks.

"let me try to figure out then. It was what? Work? Women? You are not going to tell me who broke the rules and decided to pick up a married woman this time?” Ben does not look at him but denies it. That would be even a soft one to deal with, an adult problem to solve. It was worse, much worse.

"Before it was.” Hux closes his eyes, is having fun with the situation, so Try to guess what it's about.

"I’m trying. Did you forget the name of one again? Your uncle picking up his with the Machine Motors contract? I know, he had to suck some judge's dick to him swallowing his bad arguments, did I?" Ben turns to him when the drinks Arrive.

"Drink this soon"

Hux laughs and enjoys his drink slowly.

"Man, I’m trying to help you here."

"Instead of talking about me, why don’t you tell me about your shitty day?"

Hux agrees, arching his eyebrows.

"All right, i'm not going to let I need it. That bastard Poe Dameron, he is deserving of a nice punch in the face. The bastard stole a client with whom I was about to Close. I had to listen, for hours, your uncle to say how brilliant the little piece of shit was. It happens that ninety percent of the work in bringing the client into the firm was mine. “

Ben must agree. Poe Dameron until he is efficient at what he does, but lousy when it comes to working with others. The guy sees nothing but his Interests. Ben had already made it clear to Luke that he wanted him out of his sight. What  
eventually left over for the associates. Luke took care of a part of the team, while the other, was on his own. Hux was one of the best associates he has ever Hired. Although he worked for Ben, his good performance led him to a place of Highlighted. 

For this reason, it closed some agreements and attracted potential customers to the Firm. This caused a certain level of competition between him and Dameron. The fact that Hux is hired by him, made them approach beyond the professional field. The two ended up making friends. They were not as close as Ben was to Cassian. But still, good friends.

"Do you want me to talk to Luke?” Ben offers but Hux denies it.

"No way. I am going to look like a crybaby who asks the boss for help. Can let me take care of him. It just annoys me that while I work hard to get a good customer, he keeps parading around the office bragging about the nymphet that picks up. The guy is Sick.”

Ben takes his drink in a little more haste this time. Trying to push the knot that forms in his throat. He even s littles his eyes when alcohol burns at the come down through it. Poe really bragged about picking up teenager girls. Eighteen, Seventeen.

That dude loves it and makes a point of talking to everyone in the office the how hot they are. That inexperience makes them even better. Ben always found the conversation extremely degrading. In part because, he has never interested in teenager girls.. Another, for the dislike he felt for Dameron.

Now Ben was on a similar boat. Although it was different. It was different, wasn’t? He wouldn't do to anything to Rey as the same as Dameron usually does to girls with that he hangs out. He was just missing sex, that is all. Even if it was ridiculous. 

Common, it wasn’t not long since he had been with a blonde in his loft. Perhaps the trauma with the loss of a friend was hindering his reasoning? He had little time to recover.  
Ben tries to consider the situation he would be in. It would be so bad to be interested in a teenager girls?

"Do you see yourself doing that?" He asks the redhead with curiosity.

"What is it? Bragging about stealing a client?” Ben rolls his eyes.

"No. Pick up teenager girls?” Hux shrugs and twists his lips with Indifference.

"You know I've always liked older women. This nympho thing is not to me.” Ben takes a sip of the drink without looking at the redhead. But he realized when Hux Faced him. 

"Why? Are you thinking of turning into a daddy?” That makes him laugh. After recovering and swallowing, Ben looks annoyed at him.

"Shut up. I don't know why I still ask you out.” Hux releases a Laugh. 

“Because I'm fun and... “ The redhead leans towards him and in disguise points with his chin to two women in the corner of the bar. They do not stop smiling at look at both.  
"Because we both like to fish in the right place.”

Ben quickly looks at them and laughs. Shaking his head negatively, while stare at the glass of drink.

"I'll take the brunette and you get the blonde," the redhead declares. Ben denies quickly and prevents Hux from walking.

"I want the brunette "

The two of them went to the table they are at after a short conversation. Ben ends her evening, accompanied by a beautiful brunette with short hair, small breasts, and legs fulfilled.

  
****

  
Ben arrives early in the morning. He spent the entire night in his loft but dispensed the brunette as soon as he woke up. Although he has not had much to drink, a headache is beginning to emerge. He slams the door and passes the key in the lock while holding his jacket over his shoulders. As he turns around, he realizes that Rey is sitting in the first steps of the ladder, his body is covered by a blanket, thrown on his shoulders.

Ben takes a few steps towards her, but the girl does not seem to realize his presence. He walks up to being facing, and only then realizes that Rey knew he was out. She avoided looking at him when she came in and did it on purpose. At first, he figured she was sleeping on the stairs, but no. The girl's fine. Awake. Her eyes look wet, was she crying?

“Rey? "The girl sniffs cleaning her face and then finally looks at him. "What's the problem? "He asks worried. Without realizing that he left her alone for a whole night. But Rey reminds him of that.

"Where have you been, Ben?” He goes into a silence. He tries to buy time to think about the what to say but cannot. She does not seem angry; her voice comes out sad. but what he is seeming is disappointment? It makes him feel guilty.

"I was worried. I thought something had happened to you.” She sobs and it hits him even more.

"Rey... " She denies it with her head and wipes away the tears once more.

"It's all right. I have prepared a dinner to thank you for taking care of me, for staying with me. I left the plate on the table for you. I am going to bed. Excuse me.” A Girl turns around and finishes climbing the steps. Leaving him there, alone. How he left her.

Ben covers his face with both hands and growls. Asshole! That is what he is. a fucking stupid asshole this all he felt he is. A complete asshole. He ran away and left the girl alone, to meet his own needs, to have her moment of pleasure, while she had to deal alone with the loss of parents. Bravo, Ben Solo.

As if the wrong thoughts about her were not enough. What led him to run away from there at first. She was waiting for him and all she did was run away from her. He could not leave her alone. Ben goes to the kitchen and finds the dish she prepared for him there. he did not feel hunger, just thirst, beyond guilt. He takes a bottle of water and takes long sips to avoid the malaise of the previous night's drinks. You need to apologize for having her.

Left. She was right to be upset. He had no one left, and who should support her, leaves her alone. That is how he thinks. Scolding himself all the time.

He goes to her room, knocks on the door a few times, and expects her to answer. “Rey? I am sorry, I’m sorry. Can you open it? "She doesn't answer.

Ben touches his forehead at the door consumed by guilt. He needs to try to get it right with her somehow. Apologize for leaving her alone. He risks opening the door that is open. She did not lock her up, less badly. As he sticks his head in, Ben realizes that she does not it is over there.

He then decides to enter, and the noise of the shower makes it clear that the girl is in the Bath. Ben goes to the door and knocks a few times.

"Rey... When you get out, can we talk? I want to tell you a few things.” She screams from the inside asking for a minute and he responds with "ok".

Ben moves away a little from the door ready to come out, till he hears a loud noise of inside the bathroom. He takes back the path he made when he hears a groan of pain and tries to open the door. It is locked.

“Rey? Are you okay? "She gives another groan which makes him most distressed.

"Yes, I just... " It takes a while, but the girl opens the door and limps to the vase toilet, sitting on it. She is wrapped up in a white bathrobe.

Ben enters the bathroom, immediately looking at her. He ducks " What's the matter? Did you get hurt? "Her hands touch her through her wrists, while examining it.

"The floor was slippery, I went to answer the door and ended up falling. I think that I hurt my foot. "Ben looks at her feet.

"Wait. I'll take you to your room.” He wraps one of her arms in her legs, holding her against her chest, when the lifts her from the floor. Ben carries Rey in his arms back to the room. He wraps an arm around her legs, holds her against his chest when he lifts her from the vase. Ben carries Rey in his arms back to the room. He sits her on the bed and then kneels in front of her again.

“Where does it hurt?” He searches her body with his eyes and then looks at her. She indicates her left leg, and then carefully, he holds her foot. With the touch Rey gives a small jump, seems to be frightened, which makes him look there.

“It hurts?” He asks, pressing her foot a little.

She denies, while biting her lips, looking at him. Her face is red, and her lips are parted. Ben's eyes move slowly down to her legs, his fingers crawl from the heel to the calf. The skin is too soft, her fingers tighten there, which makes the girl cringe. He has the impression that her eyes are closing, so her breathing changes. Ben's lips part.

“Does It is hurt here?” He chokes on asking. His voice comes out low and hoarse. The girl is a little breathless and it catches his eye.

“A little...” She answers so quietly that he hardly listens. Must be because her heart is hammering in his ear.

Slowly, her other hand that holds her foot, raises her leg, the fabric of the robe goes up a little, revealing the beautiful thighs that the girl has. Ben massages his calf with his thumb while the other fingers are caught in the softness of his skin. His hand goes up a little going to the knees and he pulls in between the air.

“Does It is getting better?” She says nothing, just nods. He barely realizes he is panting like her. His eyes roam his legs, he looks between them, but he cannot see anything. To think that she is naked under the robe, while her hands keep touching and caressing his calf heats him up. Ben feels sick. Sick for wanting to stick your hand in that robe to feel it or pull the string and leave it naked for him. Looking closely at his thighs, his hand goes around the knee and makes him want to go further. His fingers tingle against her skin. Ben presses the fingers on her knee.

"How do you feel, Rey?" Does it hurt when I play here?” Your finger goes up a little getting below your thigh. He is controlling himself not to continue. Rey opens his lips a little more.

“Ben, my skin is tingling. Yeah, it is good... “ He swears mentally because that is exactly what he's feeling, his hand tingling on her skin. Your fingers go up one little more and it makes her react. When he looks up, her eyes are on yours, open, scared, and intense. It stops him. Ben gets up in a hurry, letting her leg land on the mattress. He walks away and runs his fingers impatiently through his hair.

“Excuse me. I.. I ... It was not serious. You will be fine. We will put an ice on it and it will get better. I will get it.“ Ben hurries out of the room. Leaving a Rey stunned back. What the hell was he doing? Why did he touch her in that way? It needed to stop. He needed to get away. She was there under his care by the trust of your best friend. Those damned thoughts needed to stop. It will never happen; he was never affected by girls of that age. Especially for those fourteen years younger than him. He had an obligation to fulfill. His promise made to Cassian. 

He needed to focus on that, not on abusing a clearly fragile girl. Ben needed to keep his mind busy. So, he would take charge of getting a company for Rey until her classes started. That was what he would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:
> 
> Authors - [@jessicaloren](https://twitter.com/likeajess?s=09) [@miladreadful](https://twitter.com/miladreadful?s=09)
> 
> Translator - [@SSkywalker2020 ](https://twitter.com/sskywalker2020?s=09)


End file.
